


tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [8]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get married on a warm day in spring, just a week after Kate turns twenty.</p><p>part eight of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.

**Author's Note:**

> just some happy little fluff because i need some happy little fluff right now okay.

They get married on a warm day in spring, just a week after Kate turns twenty.

Seth books them a time-slot at a goddamn, little-ass church in Xalapa, and the Ranger agrees to walk Kate down the aisle, brings his family (wife’s tummy starting to pop with new life) as witnesses. Even fucking _Miguel_ is there, all stitched up and smiling behind his stereotypical mustache.

And Seth’s never been a holy man, but when Kate walks down the path with her arm looped through Freddie's in a simple white dress, hair pinned up and bouquet made of aster and baby’s breath, Seth can’t help but look up at the ceiling and nod. “You did good, Padre,” he says.

“ _Discúlpeme_?” asks the priest.

“Not you, Padre,” Seth stutters, points to the ceiling where his eyes just were. “That Padre.”

“Aww,” says the priest, and he smiles.

They say their vows in Spanish, and Seth’s just so busy _looking_ at her, can’t believe he gets this little reprieve in all this hell, that when the priest says he can kiss his wife, Seth stutters.

“He said _kiss_ me, you idiot,” Kate laughs, and boy does he follow through.

Freddie’s wife throws rice at them as the walk out of the church, toddler helping but she ends up nailing Seth in the face and he almost falls off the stairs until Kate catches him.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one saving you, princess?” he laughs.

“Now when have I ever let you do that?” she asks, and he smiles.

Their wedding cake is just a simple cupcake shared over a bottle of Corona at their reception in a little diner by the road, and she licks the frosting off of his fingers for old time's sake, Freddie covering his face while Miguel and his wife laugh, the toddler getting her own mini confection all over her party dress.

"Mrs. Kate Gecko," Seth says as they share their first dance to an Elton John song-- at Kate's insistence, of course. "I like the sound of it."

She smiles and leans up to kiss him. "Me too."

Neither one of them talks about how they knew Richie was there, watching in the wings.

It doesn’t hurt as much when they don’t talk about it, but they’re not sad that he came. They just don’t want to know how all this, and love too, will ruin them.


End file.
